


Dreaming Bad Dreams

by OctolingO



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OctolingO/pseuds/OctolingO
Summary: Malon comforts Time after a nightmareSet in warrior_of_wisdom’s Hyrule Castle Town Coffee Shop AU
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Dreaming Bad Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [warrior_of_wisdom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/warrior_of_wisdom/gifts).



> Spoilers for the Lord of the Rings series but it’s vague
> 
> Also surprise, I’m still alive!!! Sorry for not updating recently I’ve been very low on motivation :(

Malon was awakened, sometime between midnight and sunrise, because Time was muttering in his sleep. 

Almost everyone who had fought in the battle with the Children of Demise suffered nightmares, even herself. Time and Legend talked in their sleep, Wild would flinch and twitch, Hyrule cried, Twilight had woken up screaming once. That night had been a rather sleepless one for her, since Twilight had not been able to fall back asleep without her holding onto him, as embarrassed as he had been to admit it. 

Time’s muttering seemed more desperate than it usually did, despite the fact that Malon could not understand the individual words. Malon sighed, blew some of her hair from her face, and started rubbing circles in Time’s back and whispering sweet nothings into his ear. It was the only thing she knew to do when Time was suffering from nightmares, because she had figured out very quickly that trying to get him to wake up did not work particularly well. She either had to wait until he relaxed, signaling that the nightmare had run its course, or until he woke up on his own. 

“Malon?” Time whispered hoarsely, his one eye blinking open and looking up at her. “You’re okay.” 

“Of course I am, love.” Malon whispered back. She gave what she hoped was a reassuring smile. “Do you want to talk about it?”   
“I…” Time swallowed, at a loss for words. That happened often, since the battle. “You died. Everyone died.” He blinked furiously, trying to ignore the tears that started welling up in his eye. Malon ignored them too. 

“I’m alive, aren’t I?”

“Yes.”

“It was just a dream.” Malon said, despite the fact that she knew Time knew it had only been a dream. Through personal experience she had learned how soothing it was for someone else to affirm your ideas and feelings. “Would seeing them help?”   
“Maybe.” Time sat up, looking around as if taking in his surroundings would help fix himself in the real world, rather than the landscape of his nightmare. The couple walked from their bedroom, Time putting his hands protectively on Malon’s shoulders as they made their way to the main living space, where all four of their boys were sleeping. Wild had proposed the idea of a movie night, watching  _ The Lord of the Rings _ trilogy in fact, and they had fallen asleep moments after the trilogy had finished, tired both from how late it had been and the heated discussions they had had. Twilight had tried as hard as he could to defend Boromir, but Legend and Wild, both of whom had thought Boromir’s death was well deserved, had torn his argument to shreds. Hyrule had simply watched and put in comments about the Hobbits. 

Twilight was asleep on the couch, somehow having fallen asleep in a sitting position. He was leaning against the armrest, and his other arm was wrapped protectively around Wild, who was laying next to him with his head on Twilight’s leg. Legend and Hyrule were both asleep on the floor, in a formidable tangle of limbs. As much as Legend liked to deny it, he was a serious cuddler when not awake. 

Time looked at them for a moment, shoulders relaxing as he realized that all four of his boys were safe and sound, or at least as much so as they could be. Malon squeezed his hand. 

“Better?”   
“Yes.”   
“See, I told you it was only a dream. We are all safe and sound, thanks to you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats on writing one of the best things I’ve ever read, warrior! That coffee shop AU is a hecking good one and I hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
